Kidnapped by the Legion of Doom
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: A reular comic book loving girl finds herself whisked away into another demension filled with her greatest comic book heroes, but dangers are everywhere as the Legion of Doom starts hunting her down for her knowledge of the superheroes. first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! i fixed the first chapter! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Kidnapped by the Legion of

Doom!

Prologue

Faster than a speeding bullet. Stronger than a locomotive. Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound, it's…

"Olivia? Hey Olivia nice cloths. Let me guess, sale at the junkyard." I snapped out of the comic book I was reading and saw a group of popular girls from my school.

_Darn it! If I saw them coming I would've hid behind the shelves. _"Hey, Guys." I shyly waved. (But believe me I'm not a shy person.) I was standing in the comic book store wearing jeans, a batman t-shirt, sneakers, and a red scarf in my hair called Eve. (Yes my scarf has a name.)

"We're not guys, we're girls, even though I can't say the sane for you." Laughed Tiffany.

"Hello sweetie. Are you ready to go?" my mom walked up behind me.

"Hello Mrs. Johnson." smiled Tiffany.

"Hello." My mom smiled back. Tiffany and her posy walked away. "Those girls are nice." my mom smiled.

"Whatever you say mom." I sighed. (Don't feel bad for me, stuff like that happens all the time.)

"Olivia we need to get you new shoes at the outlet."

_I hate shoe shopping! _(Okay, now feel bad for me.) Once the torture at the outlet was over I went into my room to read my comic in silence.

"Olivia! Don't forget to write that English paper." Yelled my mom.

"Sure thing mom!" I yelled. "Don't worry Super girl, I'll read you after I'm done the stupid paper." I said talking to my comic. "Lets see, my greatest adventure. Hmmmm."

An Adventure

By: Olivia Tallang Wolfe

Destiny plays its hands in some ways people don't expect. I thought my fate would be full of animals, comic books, my group of friends and my stories and drawling of super heroes. Yah, I know what you're thinking: Super heroes? This girl is a nut! But it was true. I LOVED super heroes especially Batman, The Flash, and Wonder Woman. (I was a D.C fan.)

I was made fun of a lot not just because I liked things normal girls hated but of my appearance. I was short with poofy brown hair, I loved wearing overalls (a fashion no-no) and I was always a bit clumsy.

While all the "cool" kids giggled and whispered behind my back I was happy as long as I had my friends who weren't into comics but we all got along.

Of course you being the reader are probably saying: I don't want to know about this weirdo's life I want to read the story! Well guess what; you'll need to know this info in order to UNDERSTAND the story.

What you're about to read has me in the middle of Lex Luthor and the Legion of Doom and Superman and the Justice League. How did I get there? It all started back in 2008 or should I just say 3 years ago.

I was in middle school and it was a normal day in spring .I was in 7th period math, taught by Ms. Ho, and she was going over homework. I could not wait to get home because it was Friday and my parents got me the Justice League Final Frontier DVD. I tapped my pencil and kept looking at the clock anxiously counting the seconds.

My homework was in front of me and in my duffle bag on my back was my gym cloths, children scissors, my notebook, extra pencils; the best book ever (the adventures of tom sawyer), and doodle paper.

After Ms. Ho was done going over homework she asked if there was any questions. That was when things started getting strange.

A sudden wave of color came and I was a cartoon! I looked around and everyone and everything was cartoon too. I had a small panic attack, looking around and rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

Next the announcer came on and said," Tyra Masterson you are needed in the mods."

You, the reader, are thinking; How is this important! Well in my school Tyra Masterson was a code that meant there was an intruder in the school and the big problem was I was in the mods!

Ms. Ho told us to shut the door and make sure to lock it. We turned off the lights and sat in the back of the classroom. I whispered to my friend, Dani,

"Don't you wonder why we're cartoons?" Dani looked at me weirdly and Ms. Ho shushed me. I could not get why everyone couldn't see we were cartoons.

We then heard footsteps outside the door. I held my breath and prayed it was a police officer. Next there was a nock at the door and a strange voice said,

"Anybody home?" At that second I was truly terrified. I heard that voice before. I slid myself behind the teacher's desk and hugged my knees. We then herd loud bangs on the door until it fell down to the ground.

Into the room came the full-fledged, white skinned, green hair, purple jacket clown, the Joker. I of course was afraid of clowns so seeing the Joker made my whole body shake. Joker said in his high and eerie voice,

"Do any of you know where an Olivia Tallang Wolfe is?" Hearing my name in his voice made me shiver. Dani made a rash decision and yelled,

"Never herd of her!" Joker's attention then turned to her. He smiled (looking really creepy) and said,

"Really Dani, I thought you were her best friend." Dani's face was filled with shock and so was mine. He was getting personal! The Joker picked up Dani and Ms. Ho came running forward. Ms. Ho was short, but I feared her. I instantly thought that she would kick Joker's butt with some unheard of Kung Fu style. Unfortunately Joker punched her in the face and knocked her unconscious.

_Okay. So the chances of my teacher coming to the rescue is destroyed. _Joker then pointed the flower in his jacket at Dani. I knew Joker had a series of things in his flower (poison, laughing gas, nock out gas, and even acid.) Who new what was in there that time.

"Olivia show yourself or Dani gets a permanent smile on her face." I was weighing my options. A: Show myself and go with a loon to make Dani safe or B: keep hidden and let my best friend smile for the rest of her life. I made up my mind and stood from behind the desk.

"I'm right here Joker!" I yelled in my bravest voice even though I felt like I was going to puke. _Please tell me that I didn't just do that. Stupid sense of loyalty to friends! _

He dropped Dani and walked toward me. I held my ground. I was either being very brave or very stupid. He grabbed my arm and yelled,

"This little girl is going out of school early today." I struggled to get my arm free to give him a piece of my mind. Sure I was short, but I hated it when people pointed it out. I wanted to kick his butt, but I never new Joker was so strong. He dragged me to the door and chuckled,

"If anyone follows…. Well I'll let you find out." He screeched that horrible laugh of his and dragged me outside. Joker jumped into a blimp and once the thought crossed my mind who was piloting it, was all clear when I herd a sharp loud,

"Puddin!" It was Harley Quinn. Joker tied my hands behind my back and tied my ankles together. Joker then shoved me into a closet in the blimp, "Hope you are not claustrophobic." he giggled. WHAT DID HARLEY SEE IN HIM! I thought to myself. I felt like talking back but my school was still in danger. _Why can't I have a heart of stone or something._ Instead of talking back, I listened to his footsteps walk away. When I was sure he was gone with Harley, I tried to think of ways to untie myself. Then I remembered my scissors in my duffel bag. (That Joker was too stupid to take away from me.) Sure they weren't the sharpest but they could cut. I slid my bag off my back and started snipping at my ankles.

Around an hour later my wrist was hurting because it was rubbing agents the rope, but my work was paying off there was only a few strands left. I started feeling the blimp descending so I began cutting more franticly. I herd footsteps coming towards me so I put the scissors in my back overall pocket. Joker opened the door and chuckled,

"I hope you enjoyed your flight we should be reaching our destination soon." Since we were probably miles away from my school I decided to speak my mind.

"Actually I hated my flight, and where the heck are you taking me!" I yelled. Joker put a creepy smile on his face and said,

"You'll find out soon enough." I was through with questions, I was mad. (Well you would be too)

"I HATE YOU, YOU SLIME BALL!" (It wasn't that exact statement, but I'm keeping this PG.) Joker then went into a comical discipline tone and said,

"Young lady don't have that language you will upset Mr. Luthor." My jaw dropped. _The Lex Luthor?_ I then could hear Harley say,

"Mista J, we're here." Joker picked me up and I tried to get out of his clutch.

"LET ME GO! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME! I'M WARNING YOU!"

I was still being carried off to a building surrounded by trees. Joker went into the building where I was greeted by Lex Luthor. I scowled at him and said,

"You know baldy that last time you teamed up with Joker, Superman kicked your butt." He smiled at me and dryly replied,

"Charming"

"Delivered to you right on time." Joker laughed.

"Good now take her to my room I would like to interrogate her." Joker was carrying me to a room filled with computers and a chair. Joker dropped me on the chair I was alone with Luthor.

"So I am sure you are scared that you are now in another dimension." Luther asked me. I was more angry then scared.

"What do you want from me?" He smiled and cried,

"INFORMATION! Like Superman's secret identity." First he kidnaps me then he expects me to corporate. Fiction or not, I am NOT telling this creep Superman's identity.

"So you expect me to corporate because?" I made a why should I do this face and Lex stated,

"If you corporate then I will send you home without a scratch. If not…" he trailed off, "well you get the picture."

I Hated getting put into situations but I learned from T.V never trust a super villain, especially Lex Luthor. But then I noticed something; I had info that he didn't which meant I did not have to tell him anything if I wanted to. Sure he could of hurt me… but at the time that didn't go through my head. I figured that the least I could do was teas him. Why would he hurt me if I were the one with the "information"?

"You know what amuses me barf brain, you're smart, you're rich, and yet you can't defeat the justice league." his fist tightened so I added, "and by the way I have something you want so it will take a lot for me to spill the beans. Get the picture." He gave me a scowl so I scowled back, he didn't scare me. He called in The Joker and said,

"take Ms. Wolfe to the confinement cell I will question her tomorrow."

I was being carried off by the Joker (again). I was shoved into a cell and was surprisingly happy to be alone. I twisted the ropes around my ankles hard enough that they broke. My legs were free! I stood up and looked for a way to escape. I turned and saw a ventilation shaft. (Of course) what luck! I thought as I kicked the bars (be jealous I was that strong.) and started crawling threw.

It was difficult to crawl with my hands still tied behind my back so I wormed more so then crawled. I looked down at the next set of bars that came up and it was a hallway. I thought I saw that hallway when I came in, so I kicked down the door and jumped out.

Unfortunately that was the wrong hallway and walking in the hallway was Atomic Skull! (Just my luck.) I thought I was dead. Lex Luthor and Joker barely had super powers but Atomic Skull could shoot fire! (Green fire!) I started running in the opposite direction.

I could hear him shout,

"Hey come back here!" I did not look back. I kept running. I then felt something hot on my arm then pain swelled in. I couldn't help but stop drop and roll. When it was better I tried to quickly get up but it was difficult with my hands behind my back. I turned around and Atomic Skull threw another fireball at me. I turned and let the fire hit the ropes around my wrists and they quickly smoldered away. I got up and started running again; I couldn't help but yell,

"Thanks." behind me. I ran until I reached an elevator, which I quickly opened and hopped inside.

I gave a sigh of relief but I turned around to suddenly see Bizzaro.

"What little girl doing here?" questioned Bizzaro? Again with the short thing. It really ticked me off. I remembered Bizzaro was not the brightest in the Superman episodes (Yes he was stupid) and I decided to use that to my advantage.

"I am here to tell you that besides you and me all the villains are actually super heroes, they lied to you." I fibbed.

"Bizzaro don't like to be lied to."

"Yes you must get them." I said

"Yes Bizzaro make them pay for lying." The elevator door opened and Toyman was standing right outside.

"Get them!" I yelled. Bizzaro tumbled forward and attacked Toyman. "Great you get them that way and I'll go this way." I ran the opposite direction to find an exit while running I was thinking about Bizzaro, what an idiot!

I kept running until I saw a latter leading to the top of the building. I thought surely that if there was a ladder going up there must be a ladder at the top leading down. I went closer to the ladder and was about to climb when I felt my hands go behind my back that was being held by two other hands, it was Luthor and he was crimson red with anger. "You are a nuisance little girl."

I was sick of being called little!

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled. I stepped hard on his foot and he let go of me. Then I kneed him where it hurts to be kneed. He yelped in pain then I punched him in the face.

"I am not a little girl!" I yelled.

I quickly climbed up the ladder to the roof. Who knew how much time I had with Luthor at the bottom. I looked around for a second ladder but couldn't find one. (Lucky me) I was thinking of what to do when I saw Luthor coming up the ladder. I went into full panic mode so I took off my shoe and chucked it at Luthor, who started falling back to the ground. I looked around for another way down besides facing Luther again; when saw a tree. I ran to the it and started to climb down it. When I stepped on one branch it broke and I fell. Small branches scraped my face, arms and legs. My arms were flailing trying to find something to grab onto.

At what seemed to be the last second I was able to grasp a branch. I did slow down a bit but my hands slipped and I hit the ground by landing on my left arm. A sharp pain swelled into it.

I felt like crying but crying never solved anything I needed to keep moving. I got to my feet and started running. I was never much of a fast runner and with one arm that felt broken I felt like I was carrying dead weight. I tried sprinting as fast as I could. I needed to find a settlement.

I saw light peaking threw the trees. It looked like a clearing up ahead of me. I dashed for it and once I was out of the forest I could see not so far away a city. What city it was I knew instantly for I could see on top of a building there was a golden ball that read: DAILY PLANET. I was in Metropolis. I ran to the city. I knew where Lois Lane was, Superman was and I needed Superman. What would he do? I didn't know. All I knew was he would be a much better help than Luther.

While running into the city I thought at first I might cause too much attention because of my battered up look but I had to remind myself that it was a city. People probably thought I was a homeless person. In the city I slowed my pace. I noticed a bench so I decided to sit down and think about what was going.

_Okay._ I thought. _"I get kidnapped by the Joker, Lex Luther wants me to give him information, I am in a different dimension, and I am looking for Superman. THIS IS THE WEIRDEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" _(Second weirdest actually… Don't ask) I suddenly remembered Superman only came when he was needed and, unlike Batman, he did not have a signal to call him by. I was thinking about how Lois Lane could help when I herd people screaming. I turned around to see Metallo. His human half smiled when he saw me.

"There you are." he smiled. He flashed a beam of kryptonite at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey metal butt, I'm not kryptonian!" I yelled and I ran down an ally way. Dead end! (Who would of guessed?) I had nowhere to go. I just hoped that Superman would notice Metallo in town.

Metallo menacingly toward over me and laughed,

"Silly girl did you really think you could escape me?" An idea came into my head, it was cheesy but worth a try. (And when I say cheesy I mean really cheesy) I looked at the sky beyond Metallo like my eyes were fixed on something and said,

"Superman." like in dazed amazement when I was really looking at a cloud.

Metallo looked up at the sky and in a split second I ran in between his legs and sprinted into the street. Metallo dashed after me and I prayed for a miracle to happen. I kept running for dear life never looking back afraid that if I did it would slow me. I felt a cold hand grab my wrist on the arm that felt broken and twisted it.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I shouted in pain. "What happened to you wanting me alive?"

He smiled and said,

"My dear, Mr. Luthor said not to kill you but he said nothing about a few minor injuries." He twisted my wrist harder and I would do anything to get out of his grasp. I looked up and saw the actual Superman! This time for real I muttered,

"Superman." in awe

"Oh you little brat I'm not falling for that again." Just as Metallo finished the sentence Superman swooped down and punched him in the face. Metallo dropped me and fell back. As Superman came into another swoop, Metallo hit him with a kryptonite beam and (unlike me) fell to his knees.

I quickly found a pole and jabbed it at his kryptonite battery. He hit me on the head but fortunately I was able to pop the kryptonite out. Metallo hit me really hard so I fell to the ground. My vision was growing darker and darker. I saw a green beam come down and pick up the kryptonite. (Which now I am guessing it was Green Lantern) I saw Superman and felt myself get picked up. I could hear him say,

"Don't worry you're now safe." The words echoed in my head until my vision went to total darkness.

"Don't worry you're now safe, you're now safe, now safe, safe, safe, safe."


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly woke up, but was too tired to open my eyelids. I could feel I was lying on a mattress and I couldn't help but think,

_Did I dream it all? I must've! _I was expecting to open my eyes and see my room, and get up for a normal school day. Unfortunately I was wrong. My eyesight was a bit blurred but I could see I was in a white room and I was on what looked to be like a hospital bed. I shot up, but a jolt of pain ran up my arm forcing me back down.

"Where am I?" I questioned, talking to myself. I then herd a voice answer,

"The watch tower." the voice sounded way too familiar. _Jeffery Combs? _I thought to myself. My eyesight started to focus a bit more and I could make out I was still in cartoon. Finally my eyes adjusted back to normal and I could see a man with a blue trench coat, a matching blur fedora, an orange shirt, and no face.

"Question?" Suddenly I felt a huge surge of energy through my body. _Omigosh Omigosh omigosh omigosh! I love Question! _I didn't know what to say except, "Uhh… hi." before he could say anything, a red blur sped into the room.

"Sorry, no crack pots in the medical room." he smirked.

_The Flash!? OH MY GOSH!!! I want to get up and huge them both saying, 'I got posters of both of you guys on my wall!' _Before I knew it, Question was out of the room.

"Are you okay?" asked Flash.

"If I'm not in a mental institution and I'm not going crazy then yah, I'm fine." There was a long pause. "You're Wally West!" I blurted out. _Liv, why'd you say that? _I cursed at myself.

"Ugh… yah I am. Will you excuse me for a moment." Flash said speeding out of the room.

_Great Liv. You get kidnapped and then saved by the justice league, and one of the first things you say is, 'Your name is Wally West!? I'm so pathetic! _I gave deep sigh and looked down at my arm. It was splinted and wrapped in galls. I slowly sat up, and got out of the bed. I was still wearing my overalls and T-shirt. I made my way out of the room looking for someone with an explanation. The watchtower was even cooler in person, not to mention way bigger. Luckily through all the episodes I watched of justice league unlimited, I knew where every room was in the tower. I knew there was one room in particular that I needed to get to. Luckily it seemed like the watchtower was busy. Sure some personnel looked at me weirdly when I rounded a corner. So I shrugged and said, "Didn't you get the memo about take your child to work day?" I reached my destination and saw through the door seven of my favorite heroes. They didn't seem to notice me open the door so they still carried on their conversation.

"She knew my name! My actual name! It's just so creepy!" exclaimed Flash.

"From what we gathered she's from another dimension where we are television and comic book characters. She probably knows all our names," said Superman.

"So why don't we just send her back home?" Green Lantern questioned.

"It's not that simple. If we send her home, Luthor will just kidnap her again. And we don't have a portal to send her back in general." Wonder Woman explained.

"Then she needs somewhere to stay for the time being." The Martian Man hunter stated.

"She can stay with me." smiled Flash.

"Wally, I don't think you're responsible enough to take care of a thirteen-year-old," said Green Lantern.

"Am to!" Flash stated. There was a pause. "Okay maybe not." he sighed.

"She could stay in the watch tower," suggested the Martian.

"She's a kid. She needs a place more homier, and perhaps on Earth." Hawk Girl said.

"How about Batman?" said Flash.

"No." Batman said sternly.

"Come on Bruce. You have a huge mansion, it's on Earth, the girl would be safe, it's perfect!" Superman urged.

"No it's not. Perhaps Green Arrow, or…" I cut him off.

"Can I have a say in this?" I questioned. Everyone looked shocked to see me.

"Ummm sure kid, what's your name again?" Flash questioned.

"Olivia." I said.

"So Olivia, Where do you think you should stay?" Superman questioned. I thought for a second, even though I knew my answer.

_Batman, Batman, Batman, Batman! _"Ugh, would Wayne Manor be okay?" I questioned. Everyone smiled at Bruce.

"Fine." he said coldly. I didn't care how he said it as long as it was a yes. "Why are you out of bed?" Batman questioned, changing the subject.

"Because I felt better." I said obviously. " I also came down here for some questions answered. Like, why did Luthor pick me, out of all comic book nerds, to kidnap?" everyone's eyes seemed to shift nervously at one another.

"We… don't know." Superman said. I felt like they were hiding something, but I accepted the answer.

"I'm going back to Gotham. Follow me." Batman said, once again changing the subject. I nodded my head and followed. We went into the deportation room and we were beamed into Wayne Manor, more specifically, the Bat cave.

"This is so cool." I said in awe at the sights all around me.

"Good evening Master Bruce." Alfred said as he came down the steps. Then he saw me. "We have a visitor?" he questioned turning to Batman.

"Yes Alfred, her name is Olivia, she will be staying with us for a while." Batman said. "Can you take her to the guest room?" he questioned.

"Right away master Bruce." Alfred said. I followed Alfred up to the mansion, to a plain room with a bed, dresser, desk, and an empty bookshelf.

"Thanks." I said to Alfred.

"If you need anything, just give me a call." he said, and then walked off. I plopped onto the mattress and gave a long sigh. I didn't know what to do with myself. I then remembered my duffle bag. I took out my extra pencils and my doodle paper. I drew a picture of one of my many superheroes that I created. Her name was Lightning Girl. She was an alien from the planet of Translafar. Unfortunately a neighboring planet declared war on her home world. Since she was a princess on the planet, her parents sent her on a rocket to go to a moon where they would come and get her after the war, but something went wrong as an asteroid hit the rocket and changed its course. Then lightning girl landed on earth. She was then put into an orphanage where she was quickly adopted, and was named Tamara Jaramia. (T.J for short.) T.J and her super smart friend Cloee, discover her power of controlling electricity, so she became a superhero to help people. Lightning Girl was one of my very first Superheroes. After I was done the picture I laid it on my bed, then walked around the house to see what it was like in person. In one room I saw a picture of Batman's parents. I always felt so bad for him becomes of his parents death. A thought then struck me. If they don't figure out how to make a portal, I may never see my parents again. My eyes were a bit wet, but the tears stopped as I was startled to hear a voice behind me.

"Who are you?" I turned around to see Tim Drake A.K.A the second Robin.

"My name's Olivia, friends call me Liv." I said nonchalantly. "And you must be Tim Drake, the second Robin." _There you go again Liv, blurting out their names like that! I got to stop! _

"I'm not Robin! What are you talking about? Why are you here?" Tim said looking nervous.

"Long story short, I'm from another dimension, you are a comic book, and T.V character, and I know you're Robin." I said.

"So you're here because?"

"Batman's taking me in until I can find my way back home." I said. Tim looked shocked.

"Okay… I'm just gonna go now." he said walking away.

_Great I just freaked Robin out. _Night was coming fast since I got there around seven and I was already feeling tired. I made my way up to my room, put my picture of lightning girl on my desk, kicked my shoes off and passed out on my bed. Unfortunately I didn't sleep to well. I had a terrible nightmare. In it, I was watching T.V in Wane Manor, and on the screen was my mom and dad tied together with a giant laser pointed at them. Lex Luthor then appeared next to them and said,

"Olivia, show yourself and give us what we want. If you don't your parents will become dust!" I ran out the door of the mansion and suddenly was where my parents and Luthor were.

"Let them go!" I shouted.

"First give me what I want." said Luthor with a grin.

"Superman's Clark Kent now let them go!" I shouted again.

"Useful information, but I want something else from you, give it to me!" exclaimed Luthor.

"What? I don't have anything. Just, let them go!" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't play dumb you know what it is, now give it to me!" Luthor commanded.

"I honestly don't know!" I cried.

"Liar, give it to me, or say good bye to your parents!" he shouted.

"Please I'll give you anything, just let them go!" I begged, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"If you won't give it to me then say good by to your parents!" he yelled pressing a button. The green laser flew towards them.

"NO!" I screamed. I woke up with beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. My eyes were still crying and were wide open. I kept repeating, "No, no, no, no, no."

"Shhh Liv, Liv you okay." Tim questioned. I was still panting and repeating no, the image of my parents wouldn't stop. Tears were streaming from my eyes.

"Olivia, it's me Bruce, Batman, it was just a dream," he said rubbing my back. I didn't know what I was doing, but I flung myself at him and hugged him tightly, still sobbing. He was taken back for a moment, then continued patting my back saying,

"Shhh it's okay, it's okay." the image kept playing in my head, but slowly I started to calm down and realize it wasn't real.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I said finding my voice, releasing my clutch on Batman.

"It's fine, but are you okay?" he questioned.

"Yah, I think so. I just had a terrible dream." I sighed.

"Well we gathered that." Tim said. Batman gave him a look and Tim added, "I'm going to bed, goodnight." then he quickly got out of the room. There was a long uneasy pause, and then batman said,

"It was about Luthor wasn't it?" My heart felt like it went into my throat and my face went pale from hearing his name. All I could say was,

"You are the Worlds greatest detective."

"Well, I did hear you mention his name a few times when you were asleep." he must have noticed my look on my face when he said Luther's name. "Olivia you are safe here. He can't find you, and he can't hurt you." he saw my face and knew it wasn't about my safety that I was worried about. "He was after some one else, wasn't he?" Bruce questioned.

"My parents." I said nodding my head.

"Trust me Olivia, he wants you, and he isn't going back to your world to get your parents."

"How do you know?" I questioned. He seemed uneasy for a second.

"Just trust me. He only wants you. Not your parents, or anyone else." I sighed in relief for a second when hearing that. "Can you get back to sleep now?" he questioned. I nodded my head. " Great. Have a good night," he said walking out the door. I still felt like there was something he wasn't telling me,

_But what? _I wondered as I silently drifted asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Newsiegirllaces here. I just want to say I don't own anything exept for Olivia and some of here friends and her created characters. Also, please review and tell me if you like the story so I can continue writing it. I like motivation.

K.B.T.L.O.D Pt.3

I woke up the next morning early. It was five o'clock in the morning. As I came down the steps Alfred was walking by. He seemed shocked to see me.

"What are you doing up so early?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"I always get up early. Why are you up?"

"Master Timothy is getting up at six in the morning for school. I always rise early to make him breakfast." Alfred explained.

"Can I help?" I questioned.

"Only if you want to Mistress Olivia." Alfred said, heading towards the kitchen. We made pancakes. Alfred was always a nice guy in the show and I was happy that was the same in this dimension. I was not able to talk about much since I didn't know exactly what he wanted to talk about, so I stayed silent. He broke the quite by saying,

"Master Bruce told me to tutor you."

"Tutor me? On what?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"He said since he didn't know how long you would be staying here, he decided to have me tutor you for school until he can enroll you in master Timothy's." he said.

"You mean… I'm going to school here?" I questioned. Alfred nodded his head. "But… but how? I mean, what if what if Joker sees me, or what if they can identify my name, or…" I trailed off.

"Master Bruce said that he would give you different name, and disguise you." Alfred explained. I nodded. I hated the thought that I would be here too long. Just then Tim came down.

"Morning Tim." I said.

"Good morning Mater Timothy."

"Morning to the both of you. Tim smiled. I set three pancakes in front of him and I had two for me.

"So, I'm a T.V Character?" he smiled.

"Yep." I nodded my head.

"So, does everyone know me?" he questioned.

"The people who watch your show." I shrugged.

"Were you one of the people who watched my show?"

"Why'd you think Luthor Kidnapped me?" I questioned a bit annoyed.

"Sorry Liv, so, he kidnapped you?" Tim asked.

"Yah, not fun." I said. Tim looked at me then at my splinted arm. Suddenly there was a nock on the door.

"Now who could that be this early in the morning?" Alfred questioned. My heart rate started thudding rapidly. I felt nervous. The second Alfred left the room I darted into a cleaning closet.

"Liv. What are you doing?" Tim questioned.

"I'm not going back." I whispered. I heard the door open and I held my breath.

"Hello I'm with the cable company, would you be interested in our new triple play?" asked a voice.

"No thank you. Have a good day." Alfred said closing the door. I sighed and got out of the cleaning closet.

"Luthor must have you really scared," said Tim. I didn't think about it, but Tim was right. When I was face to face with Luthor and his goons I made myself unshakable, but when I'm hiding from him, I'm truly terrified. I needed to do something to conquer my fear.

**Sorry if it's a bit short. But please remember to review. And always spit out your stride gum already, or we'll find you.**


	4. Chapter 4

_K.B.T.L.O.D Part 4_

_**NOT A TIM/OC**_

_Alfred started tutoring me the moment Tim was out the door. The questions were easy, but I didn't want to tell Alfred that, or he might of made them harder. We studied until Tim came home. Then I could take a break. I went up to my room and drew a picture of Ghost, a girl who could turn invisible and go through walls. Her real name was Beck Anderson. I turned around to place my finished picture on the desk with my other picture, when I saw Tim examining my Lightning Girl picture. Before I could say anything, he commented,_

"_Very life like." _

"_It's just a cartoon…" I started but then trailed off. "Oh yah."_

"_So Lightning Girl? Did you make her up?" he questioned. _

"_Yah." I nodded my head. He then looked at the picture in my hand._

"_and Ghost. Cool."_

"_What do you want?" I questioned. _

"_I don't know. You just keep to yourself, and you seem lonely." He explained. I sighed,_

"_Well, I don't really have much to do, I mean, I can't even go outside until I've gotten a disguise." _

"_Do you want to play some vidio games then?" questioned Tim._

"_Sure." I smiled. My dad and I played vidio games all the time together. The memory of my dad made me sad for a second, but I shook it off. Tim and I played and I beat him each game, once I understood the controlls._

"_You're good." he said._

"_You're not so bad either." I shrugged. Tim seemed t understand that I didn't like talking about Luthor, or my demension, so he asked about my drawlings of superheroes. I told him about invinsible girl who could heal herself and could survive any inviornment (even under water.) plus she was very strong. I also told him abot Sun, Ghost unkown sister who could shoot fire balls, Magneta who could controll metal, Sonic Celtic who was a master sword fighter and a black belt in martial arts, wolf who could turn into a wolf,_

"_Then lastly there's Blue Jay." I stopped myself there._

"_What's her story?" Tim questioned._

"_She was a character in a fan fiction I wrote." I said. He gave me a look like, So What? "She gets saved by Batmen, then helps him." I said. _

"_Oh, well that's cool." Tim shrugged. Suddenly the door opend and Bruce was home. _

"_Hello Tim. Hello Olivia." he said. "Olivia you are going to Tim's school tomorrow. Your name is Dallas Elizabeth Bale., and your family moved here from Iowa. Barbra is coming over with some of her old cloths for you, and I got you a red whig, so you can blend in." he explained. _

"_Thanks." I replied as he handed me the whig. I wasn't necessarily happy by the way things were progressing. I knew that tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day._

_**Sorry for it being a bit short. Like I said not a Tim/OC even though it may look like that. Just to make me frustrated the Garbage men made my computer shut down while I was writing the chapter after this so all my work went down the tornado. Stink'n Garbeg men. Ha ha I just noticed there's a joke in there. Anywho, to blow off some steam you maay not get the next chapter soon. Don't blame me, blame the garbage men. Please review! **_

_**-Newsiegirllaces.**_


	5. Chapter 5 liv makes a friend

**i just want to say that i only own Pat and olivia. that's all! also i know i havn't written this in awhile. i just got frusturated with my computer, so i kinda spased at this story, but found myself bored today, and found the draft so, yah! Please review. i would be happy.**

**-Laces**

K.B.T.L.O.D PART 5

I woke up early again. I put on the Blue corter sleve shirt, and jeans that Babra gave me. I tucked my brown hair under the red whig. I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked to see a totally different girl. For once I thought I looked deceant. I walked downstairs, and saw Alfred finishing breakfast.

"Hey Alfred." I smiled.

"Good morning Mistress Olivia. I trust you had a good night sleep."

"About." I shrugged. That was a lie. Once again I had a terrible dream with Luthor trying to hurt my parents if I didn't give him what he wanted. Trouble is, I never know what he wants. This time when I woke up, I tried to keep quite so wouldn't wake anyone up. I didn't know if I was talking in my sleep. I hopped I wasn't. Alfred noticed the pause, and he changed the subject.

"Are you exited for school today?"

"A bit." I shrugged. I honestly hoped to get back to my hole in the wall home as soon as possible. Batman enrolling me in a school implied that I would be here for a while. It made me uneasy.

"Morning Alfred. Morning Liv." Tim smiled, coming down the steps.

"It's Dallas now." I mumbled.

"Huh?" Tim questioned, most likely not hearing me.

"Good morning Tim." I smiled. Hoping he would think that's what I said. He seemed to forget as Alfred put down two plates of French toast down for us.

"So, how'd you sleep last night?" Tim questioned inbetween mouthfuls of the French toast.

_Why does everyone want to know how I slept!? _"How'd you sleep?" I shot back, not answering his question.

"Pretty good." he answered, getting the picture. We packed our book bags for school, and we were out the door. Tim took a seat next to his friends, and I sat behind him. I always hated school. I didn't mind the learning. I just hated the peer pressure, learning methods, lectiors, and stuff like that. I sat gazing out the window when a group of girls entered the bus and sat in a few seats paraleel to me. They took one look at me and laughed.

_Great. Not onl__y am I teased in my demension, but now in this one!_

"Nice antiques. I thought shirts would start to uunravel from time, but your's looks like it's holding up." one girl with straight blond hair with some pink streaks in it laughed.

"Thanks." I said knowing they were teasing me.

"So you're new here, right?" the girl questioned.

"What was your first clue? That you never seen me before, or that I never rode on this bus before?" I replied drylie. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"So, my names Mandy. What's your's?" Mandy questioned.

"Dallas Elizabeth Bale." I replied.

"Weird name." she smirked.

"Thanks." I shrugged. Mandy seemed shooken that I answered like that. I honestly didn't care.

"So, where'd you live before you moved to Gotham?" Mandy inquired, trying to get on my nerves. Unfortunatly it was working.

_Like that's any of your buissness! _I screamed in my head. I took a deep breat, and calmly replied, "Iowa." Mandy and her possy seemed to be getting bored of me since I wasn't reacting much to their teasing. Even though I would barly call it teasing considering previous things that have happened to me. The bus slowed and we were finally at the school. I walked off of the bus, and followed Tim into the school. He then showed me where the office was to get my new papers that would show me my classes and what not. Once the secretary handed me my papers, Tim took a brief look at them.

"Cool we have the same home room." he smiled. I grinned back, happy that I would know at least one nice person in the school. Once in home room the anouncements came on, but I didn't really listen. I already had my Tom Sawyer book out, and was reading it hungarly. The teacher, , cleared his throat so loud that it made me ook up from my book. Everyone's eyes were on . He smiled, and informed,

"We have a new student. Her name is Dallas Bale."

_Oh goodie, now the whole class knows that there's fresh meat to pick on._

"Patricia Luciani." Mr. Browski exclaimed. A girl with pale skin, brown hair in a low pny tail, light blue eyes, and glasses replied,

"yah?"

"Since you have the same scheldule as , I want you to show her around." he then paused for a second. "Please try not to freak her out too much." he added. The girl smiled, and everyone in the class busted out laughing, except for me.

_OH NO! Now they got me with some sort of juvinile delinquant! _The bell rang, and I tried to scurry out of the room without the Luciani girl catching me. Too late.

"Hey, wait up!" I couldn't do anything, but obey. I waited until she caught up with me.

"Your name's Dallas, right?" she questioned.

"yah." I sighed.

"My name's Patricia Luciani, but you can call me Pat." she smiled. She didn't sound like a delinquant, but I was still unsure.

"our first class is science with Ms. Halk. She's a bit crazy. Just don't make eye contact, and what ever you do, don't mension umbrellas." Pat explained.

"Umbrellas?" I questioned.

"Yah, Umbrellas." she repeated. Pat seemed normal. I didn't know what was talking about, unless he was trying to scare me. Pat noticed my pause.

"You're so quite." she stated.

"Sorry 'bout that." I sighed, not knowing what else to say.

"Why're you saying sorry?" she laughed. "Here's our class." Pat pointed out, turning to a door. We walked into the room to see my new best friend Mandy. (Sarcasm!)

"Hey look, Dallas found the phyco." she smiled.

"shut up mandy, I'm not a phyco." Pat growled.

"Sure Patty sure." Mandy said sarcastically with a smile. Pat's eyes flared and I quickly cut in.

"So Pat, where do I sit?" I questioned. Pat seemed to calm down a bit, and we walked up to 's desk, where she was muttering something at her computer.

"excuse me, I'm new here, do you know where I sit?" I inquired.

"YOU SIT NEXT TO PAT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, I PAID THE PHONE BILLS!" she spased.

"oooookkkkkkkkkk then." I said as I followed Pat to her seat.

"like I said, she's nuts." Pat sighed.

"You got that right." I nodded. Then I questioned, "So you don't like the name Patty?" I questioned.

"hate it with a passion!" Pat exclaimed.

"So what's so strange about you?" I inquired.

"I'm a conspiracy buff." she frowned.

_OH MY GOSH! Some one I can finally relate to… some what. _

"Me too." I beamed.

"you're kidding me!" exclaimed pat.

"Nope. Did you ever consider the possibility of Garbage men being responsible for crop circles?" I questioned.

"That never occurred to me, but now that you mention it, it seems so obvious." gasped science class, and all the classes afterwards I didn't pay any attention to anything the teachers were saying. Only what Pat and I were talking about. Books, video games, and conspiracies. I was glad that I actually made a friend in this demension besides Tim. Lunch came and I sat with Pat at her lunch table. Wether it was in my demension or not, caffiteria food always stunk.

"You would think that with the money the school gets we would at least have decient food." Pat sighed.

"You would think." I agreed. Both Pat and I had idea's forming in our heads.

"Everything in the school is so crappy, I wonder where all the money is going to?" Pat thought outloud.

"Maybe the money is going to some alien mother ship, or the teachers loundge." I suggested. We ooked at each other for a brief second.

"Alien Mothership." we stated in unison. We chatted about the idea, and ate the sloppy joes (or the taco, we had no clue which.) once the school day was over, I was surprised that I had a good time. On the bus, I looked over the homework that I got during the school day, that I was too busy chatting even to look at.

_oh my gosh you gotta be kidding me! This stuff is easy! _I thought happily. It was exactly what I had for regular school, but from one glance, I knew exactly what the answers were. _weird. _I thought to myself, but then shrugged blowing it off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Sorry i havn't updated this story in a while, but i plan to! 'cause... as you can see i just did. YAH!!! Please review. sorry if this chapter's short.**

**-Laces**

K.B.T.L.O.D Part 6

"hey Tim?" I questioned knocking on his door.

"yah?" he answered. I came in, and I could see that he was struggling with the Math homework.

"Well…" I took a deep breath. "You know how I need to conquer me fear?" I said.

"What fear?" he questioned. I gave him a look and it took him a moment to understand what I was talking about. "Oh yah, that." Tim finally caught on. "Yah. So?" he shrugged. I didn't know the exact words to put it, and I didn't know if Tim was going to agree to my proposal. I did really want to get rid of my nagging fear of Luthor.

"I was wondering if you could train me in martial arts." I stated. Tim paused for a brief second.

"What good would that do?" he inquired.

"Well… if I was ever in that sort of situation again, I would know how to defend myself properly." I said sheepishly.

"You got away the first time." Tim stated.

"That was entirely luck. And if Superman wouldn't of showed up I wouldn't be here for sure." I explained. Tim sighed.

"I'm not sure. With Bruce, and your broken arm…"I quickly cut him off.

"My arm is healing! I know that the league gave me about a month, but I can already move my wrist again, and that was the part with a lot of damage." I debated.

"I'm still not sure. I have homework Y'know." he stated.

"lets make a deal. I help you with your school work, and you train me." I smiled. _Please say yes._

"… Okay." he sighed.

"Great!" I beamed.

'Now how do you find the circumference of a Half circle?" He inquired.

_What an easy question! _I thought to myself. Once the homework was done we started training immediately, and I quickly got the hang of it.

**Don't get made because it was short. there's more on it's way. Please review!**

**-Laces**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again it's shot, but it's progress. i'm typing what i written, and judging by the next chapter it should be a lot longer/five pages front to back, so it should be pretty long. Yah! Please enjoy and review!**

**-Laces**

K.B.T.L.O.D Part 7

I was tired gong to school the next morning. Again, another nightmare kept me awake. I got tormented in the bus by the snobby girls again, but I didn't have much care for them. The school day was good. Pat was her crazy self, but there was something new. Pat's brainiac little sister somehow made her way up to the seventh grade. Her name was Lauren. She looked a bit like Pat, except she was younger, and had shorter straighter hair. They were total opposites however. I was surprised that they lived in the same house. While Pat was spontaneous and crazy, Lauren was always calm, and seemed to see the logic in things. Once she pitched the mother ship idea at lunch time to her, and she shot it down saying,

"All aliens here are either superheroes or villains, not teachers." I couldn't help, but think,

_A lot of Superheroes are teachers. Ray Palmer aka the Atom. Helena Bertinelli aka Huntress, Red Tornado. _I paused for a second, noticing that I had secrets that only a handful of people in this world knew. I then understood how powerful I could be for a villain. An image of Luthor entered my mind, and I quickly blocked it out. When I came back to Wayne Manor from school Bruce was there reading the newspaper.

"Good afternoon Bruce." I smiled.

"Hello Olivia, how was school?" he questioned. I wanted to say easy, but instead I shrugged,

"Good."

"I have some bad news." he frowned.

"Wh… what's wrong?" I questioned becoming concerned. _Please don't let my nightmares come true. _

"It's Luthor and his group." Bruce started. My heart felt like it skipped a beat, and I swallowed hard. "We can't find them. We thought we had a lead but they got away. You might have to stay here a bit longer." I sighed. It was a sigh of relief, and a sigh of anxiousness. (Sure it wasn't like being in cartoon wasn't cool and all, I just really wanted to go home.) I was happy that my nightmares didn't come true, but Bruce was right. I would be staying there longer then expected. Much longer.

**Please review! Pretty pretty please!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Aha! I promised that it would be longer. please enjoy and review. Oh, and i own nothing, but Liv, and pat. and lauren.**

**-laces**

K.B.T.L.O.D part 8

2 months later…

I was literally jumping out of my seat. It was the last day of school, and I was anxious to get out of the torturous learning area. Pat and her family were going on a cruse, and since I didn't make any other friends I had the whole summer in Wayne Manor. If I was lucky I could hang out in the watch tower, and talk to Flash, Question, Black Canary, and other cool people like that. My training with Tim had progressed very far. I could actually beat him on the training mat! Once the bell rung I thought I shot out of my seat faster then the flash could. Tim and I were in the manor and were relieved to be out of school.

"We need to celebrate!" I smiled. Bruce wasn't home, and Alfred was tidying up somewhere.

"I already thought of that." Tim grinned. He pulled out a can of silly sting from his back pocket, and started attacking me.

"no fair! I'm unarmed!" I shouted running through the manor as Tim followed.

"Come on where's that training. If I was a gangster, and this can of silly string was a gun you would have about 20 holes through your head." Tim's statement was true, and I dodged better. We ran into the kitchen and I snatched a platter from the counter, and used it as a shield.

"Nice use of surroundings." Tim smiled, his silly string still going.

"Gosh Tim how much silly string is in there?" I exclaimed.

"Enough to cover the whole manor if I'm lucky!" he grinned, knocking the platter out of my hands. Before I knew what I was doing, I had my arms crossed in an X in front of my face, and I closed my eyes tightly. I waited for the stickiness of the silly string to hit my arms, but I felt nothing. I heard Tim drop the can and mutter,

"Whoa." I looked up and noticed that my arms were glowing, and around them was what seemed to be an electrical shield.

"What the heck!" I gasped.

"What the heck indeed." Tim said as I lowered my arms, and the glow disappeared. "Could you always do that?" he questioned.

"Not really." I stated. _What just happened! _my mind buzzed.

"it sort of looked like electricity." said Tim. "hold on a sec." he commanded while going through a cabinet in the kitchen, and pulling out a light bulb. "hold the base of this." Tim said, giving me the bulb. I did so, but nothing happened. Tim looked like he was thing when suddenly an idea seemed to hit him. He snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he exclaimed, whipping out the silly string. I made the same X position while holding the bulb, and the same lightning shield appeared.

"Good Liv, now hold that tension, and focus it on the light bulb." explained Tim. The shield disappeared, but the light bulb started glowing. Brighter, and brighter, and BAM! It exploded.

"oh my gosh." I whispered. Suddenly Alfred came running into the room.

"What happened? I heard a crash!" he exclaimed frantically.

"Sorry Alfred. I… uh… dropped a light bulb." I said sheepishly. Alfred didn't seem to upset, and used his dust pan to sweep the glass up. Once Alfred left I turned to Tim.

"What is happening to me?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe we should tell Bru…" I quickly cut him off.

"but what if he thinks I'm some sort of monster, or what if he thinks I'm too dangerous, and he locks me up? Or…" this time Tim cut me off.

"Liv, you're over reacting."

"am I?" I questioned. There was a long pause then Tim sighed,

"Fine. We keep this a secret, but if anything gets worse, we're telling Bruce."

"thanks Tim." I smiled. That night it was the usual. I went to sleep, had a terrible dream starring Luthor, and then I woke up sweating. But that night when I woke up, Bruce was in the door way of my room.

"Still having the dreams?" he questioned. I nodded my head, and he sighed.

"Tomorrow I'm going to take you to the watch tower, and have J'onn see what he can do." that lifted my mood. I was going to the watch tower! But the nightmare still had me shaken up. I then thought of the electrical shield.

"Bruce?" I inquired.

"Yes?" he answered. I felt his gaze on me, and I decided to drop it.

"Never mind." I sighed. He closed my door, and I went back to sleep, to be plagued to more nightmares.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Laces**


	9. Chapter 9

**Many apologies for the short chapters. I'M SORRY!!!!! This Chapter is dedicated to SilverRaindrops6 for being awesome, because if it wasn't for her i'd be lying around the house or somewhere else thinking. "yes 5 minutes of relaxation" BUT WHO NEEDS RELAXATION WHEN YOU GOT FANFICTION!!!! Please enjoy the story!!!! Also you may have noticed that Olivia's Mom's name is , while olivia's last name is Wolfe. it is not a typo. THERE IS A REASON FOR THAT!!! you'll just find out later.**

**L.L.A.P (live long and prosper) :D**

**-Laces**

K.B.T.L.O.D 9

Batman had the Watch Tower beam us up, and once again, I was in awe. I felt like I was in a place filled with the biggest celebrities in the entire world, and I knew each one of their names. Shinning Knight, Booster Gold, The Crimson Avenger, Star Girl, Green Arrow, Caption Atom, The Question, Vigilante, and sooooooooo much more. Before I could open my mouth, and say something stupid or awkward… or both, Batman took me to J'onn. The Martian sat me down on a chair, and started asking me some questions.

"Who is usually in your dreams?"

"Me, a family member, or friend, and Luthor." I answered.

"What usually happens in your dreams?" he inquired. It was hard for me to talk about my dreams, but I knew that I had to if I wanted to get help.

"Usually Luthor will threaten to hurt someone I know if I don't give him what he wants, and I don't know what that is. So I tell him that, and he says that I'm lying. Before whatever bad thing happens to my friend, or family member, I wake up." I explained. J'onn nodded and then questioned,

"Did you ever consider telling this dream Luthor any of our secrets.?"

"I did, but he says that's not what he wants." I answered.

"how long have these dreams been occurring?"

"For two months." I replied. He seemed shocked.

"Two months?" he repeated, and I nodded.

"I just want to know what he wants from me so I can get rid of him and get some sleep." I explained. J'onn looked like he was about to say something when the alarms went off.

"Attention Watch Tower. There has been a malfunction in one of the training robots. Repeat, malfunction in one of the training…" Mr. Terrific's voice was abruptly cut off. J'onn grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"I'm going to take you to the detention cells. You'll be safest there." he explained. Before I could react, the robot turned the corner, and came charging at us,

Vigilante rolled in front of the Martian and I, and started shooting at the psycho robot. The droid easily slapped Vigilante away like an annoying fly, and J'onn didn't have any time to react as the machine shot an energy beam at him, pushing the martian back. I was the only one left standing. The robot charged at me, and I stuck my hands in front of me screaming,

"GET BACK!!!" I didn't feel any impact of metal. I quickly looked up, and my hands were shooting flames at the robot, searing a hole right through it. I closed my hands into fists, and the flames disappeared. When I opened my hands again, they were smocking. The robot dropped to the floor since I fried it's circuits and a long silence filled the room. Vigilante and J'onn were starring at me wide eyed.

"Wha… What happened?" I said in a whisper, turning to J'onn.

"Something that we should have told you about months ago." he sighed.

**Hope you enjoyed!!! Please review!!!**

**-Laces :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the shortness!!!!**

**-Laces**

K.B.T.L.O.D Part 10

Once again, I found myself in the room where the famous seven talked. I was the first to speak,

"What happened to me?" I questioned. The room was filled with uneasy tension. I looked at each of the member's faces. They looked guilty if anything. Of what I had no clue. Superman then spoke up,

"Luthor didn't pick you randomly to get information from."

"So why did he abduct me?" I inquired.

"Because you have abilities that not many people have." Bruce answered.

"But… but how?" My mind was full of questions, and even though I hate admitting it, I was scared.

"You're imagination is so strong. Heroes that you created are real, and they exist through you." Bruce explained. It all made sense. My arm healed so fast because of Invincible girl. I found martial arts so easy because of Sonic Celtic. I burned a hole through the robot because of Sun, and I made the electrical shield because of Lightning girl.

"So wait. Luthor kidnapped me because of my abilities? Then why'd he want me to tell him what I knew?"

"We figure that he was trying to kill two birds with one stone." Green Lantern stated.

"So in my dreams he wanted my powers not my intelligence." I whispered. But I then realized something. "Wait. Dream Luthor wanted my abilities, but dream Luthor isn't real. So did I always know?" I questioned confused.

"Apparently your subconscious did, and it was projected into a dream." J'onn stated.

"More like a nightmare." I mumbled. Once again there was a long pause. "So now what?" I inquired.

"You'll have to learn how to controll your powers so you won't accidentally fry someone like you did with the robot." Flash stated. I nodded my head. He had a point there.

"The portal back to your dimension is coming along. It should be completed in a month or two." Wonder Woman smiled, trying to brighten the mood.

"My parents are probably worried sick. I've been gone for more then two months." I sighed.

"it'll be all right." Hawk girl grinned. I grinned back. I certainly hoped so.


	11. Chapter 11

**I promise that things will get more exciting! i know it's been slow! I'm just a girl!!! *cries* Please enjoy, and review.**

**-Laces L.L.A.P :D**

K.B.T.L.O.D 11

"Tim. Do I really have to do this?" I inquired. Batman had to run off to attend some end of the world matters, leaving my training up to Tim. There was a key attached to one of the stalactites in the Batcave over a part that looked like a bottomless pit.

"Batman said do everything on the list, and one of them is to grab the key. Just fly up there and get it." Tim shrugged. I looked at the dangling key, then at the bottomless pit, then at Tim.

"He is crazy." I muttered.

"You can fly Liv, what's the problem?" Tim inquired.

"I'm kinda afraid of heights." I sighed.

"But you're supporting yourself. You can't possibly fall." Tim persuaded.

"I wonder how Batman got the key up there in the first place." I thought out loud.

"Liv…"

"I know I know. Stay focused. I swear, sometimes it's like I have ADD or something." I looked up at the key and let out a heavy sigh. I gently lifted myself up the ground, and made my way for the key. "Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down." I muttered over and over again.

"AHH!!! LIV!!!!" Tim exclaimed. I whirled around to look at him, concerned.

"What's wrong?!?" I inquired. Tim had a smirk on his face and pointed down. I looked down below me and could see the bottomless pit echoing down into the darkness. I let out a small yelp, and then looked back up at Tim.

"I hate you." I growled.

"Just thought it'd be interesting to see what you'd do." Tim shrugged. "But look at you. You're still off the ground. You're still in one piece. You are perfectly fine." he smiled. I looked down at the pit. He was right.

I flew up to the key, and brought it back down to Tim.

"Great job Liv. That's all Bruce had scheduled for the day. " smiled Tim.

"I wonder if Alfred made any snacks. I'm starving." I laughed.

"You're always hungry." Tim pointed out.

"Yup. It's the Colón hollow leg." I smiled.

"Colón? I thought your last name was Wolfe?" Tim stated.

"Colón was my mother's madden name." I shrugged.

"Was? But I thought you have a mother. You talk about her all the time." Tim stated, confused. I let out a sigh. I talked to Tim about everything, and I knew that this subject was going to pop up one day.

"I neglected to mention that my mother's last name is Johnson."

"But your last name is Wolfe. How is that possible?" questioned Tim.

"Of all people you should know Tim. My mother's name is Mary Johnson, and my name is Olivia Wolfe. Just like your name is Tim Drake, and your "fathers" name is Bruce Wayne." I explained. Tim still looked like he was having trouble comprehending. "Tim. I'm adopted. When I was two years old an armed gunman was robbing our house. My mother startled him, and he shot her. My dad woke up from the commotion and was also shot. I was the only one left. I was then adopted by the Johnson's. they're really nice people. They wanted me to keep my last name. They treated me just like a normal daughter, and I always knew about my being adopted." I explained.

"I'm sorry Liv." Tim stated. I smiled and laughed,

"No problem Tim. It doesn't bother me that much. It just only feels like I have two parents." I shrugged.

"You really miss your home. Don't you?"

"yah. I miss my parents, my house, my dog. I don't miss my school though. I can live with out that." I laughed. I then sighed. "I do miss my friend Dani though."

"Danny? Who was he? Your boyfriend?" Tim inquired.

"EWWW!!! NO!!! Dani. with an "I" as in, she's a girl." I stated. "she's my best friend. We do everything together. We're just total goofballs when we hang out. We make jokes, and watch funny Youtube videos. I also got her into comic books, and the T.V show, Ghost Hunters." the good times rushed through my mind. "I miss her a lot. Best friends till the end." I sighed. Tim patted my back.

"It's gonna be okay Liv. Like Wonder Woman said. The portal back to your world will only be about one to two more months."

"yah. I wonder how worried my parents are." I stated.

"Don't sweat it Liv. You'll be seeing them soon." Tim smiled, and I smiled back. "Now lets go see if Alfred made any snacks." he grinned, and I followed him upstairs. I told him how much I missed my home, but I didn't tell him how much I would miss everyone after I left.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**-Laces **

**L.L.A.P :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I promise more action in following chapters! i'm sorry readers!!!! and i want you to know that this is not an Olivia and Tim story. if you want it to be, then tell me. Please enjoy and review!**

**-Laces**

K.B.T.L.O.D 12

That night I couldn't wait to go to sleep. The nightmares kept me awake at night, and the training made me very tired. Since my subconscious now knows that I know about my abilities, in some weird confusing way, I hopefully wouldn't be having them any more. I was wrong.

"hey Olive! Let's hang out at the park." my best friend smiled.

"Okay Dani. Hey, why do you call me Olive?" I inquired. She shrugged.

"I don't know. The same reason why we don't know who Annie is in Michael Jackson's song 'Smooth Criminal'." she answered. Michael Jackson talk. Dani's just like herself. We walked through the park joking about some teachers that we considered idiotic, and whispering about hot boys.

"I see you're having fun Olivia." I heard a voice state behind me. I turned around to see Lex Luthor.

"W… what are you doing here?" I inquired.

"I'll always find you Olivia." he smirked.

"Who's the stalker?" Dani questioned in a whisper.

"Some one we need to get away from." I stated, grabbing her hand, and running off. I could hear Luthor chuckling, and then a loud bang rung out. Dani dropped to the ground, and there was a bullet hole clean through her. I knelt down next to her.

"Dani? Dani are you okay?" I questioned and she answered me with a groan.

"You're bad luck. Aren't you Olivia?" Luthor chuckled. I could feel the hot tears streaking my face. "You loose a lot of people from a gun don't you. First your parents. And now your best friend. Bad luck."

"shut up!" I yelled, throwing my fist at him. He caught it and smiled,

"Temper temper young lady."

I woke up with beads of sweat pouring down my forehead, and my cheeks were streaked with tears.

"That was bad. That was really really bad." I sighed.

"You okay Liv?" I heard a voice inquired. I jumped and aimed a ball of flames at where I heard the voice in my door way. "Whoa whoa! It's me! Tim!" I lowered my hands and the flames diminished.

"Sorry Tim." I sighed.

"It's okay Liv, but are you? I heard you crying." he stated.

"I just had a really bad dream." I stated.

"another one?"

"yes. But this one was different. Luthor wasn't asking me for anything this time. He just killed my friend. And he talked about how I was bad luck, and…" I was getting chocked up again, and felt more tears coming.

"shhh shhh shhh. It's okay Liv." he ran over to my bed side, and hugged me. "Your okay, it was just a dream." I sniffled a bit. I hated crying, and whenever I did I felt pathetic, and weak. I opened my eyes, and I could see the door way. Bruce was looking in on the room, but noticed that Tim had everything under controll, then walked away.

"Thanks Tim." I smiled.

"No problem Liv. Just remember. Dream Luthor isn't real. You're safe." he grinned, and I grinned back. I used to love dreaming. Now I hated it.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know. i'm skipping through time again. not a good idea for a writer, but nothing interesting really happens, and i didn't want to bore you. here's the net chapter! yah! i warn you. it is short, and not very good. i swear that it will get interestingthough. i swear!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

K.B.T.L.O.D 13

*One Month Later*

Summer vacation was going great except for one thing. My sleeping. Every night was a horrible nightmare. Honestly I had no idea when I would have a peaceful night sleep. So I simply stopped sleeping. At the time I went through three nights without sleeping.

My training was getting better and now I could be a great Superhero if I really wanted to, and if the Justice league would allow me, which I doubted. I was fighting to stay awake by practicing some martial arts when Tim came running down to the Batcave.

"hey Liv. I got some news." he stated.

"What kind of news?" I inquired.

"It depends how you want to interpret it." Tim replied. I raised an eye brow.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Batman called from the watch tower. They found The Legion of Doom's headquarters at a wear house in Central City. They're not attacking yet because they think that the Legion made themselves too obvious and it could be a trap though." Tim explained. I was a little frustrated that Luthor and his scum were still at large, but I nodded my head, and yawned.

"You look tired." Tim stated.

"It's because I am." I replied.

"You look like you haven't slept in days." Tim pointed again.

"Once again you're right." I answered.

"How many days?" inquired Tim.

"Three." I stated. Tim's face looked shocked. Three days without any sleep. Before he could say anything an idea for getting the Legion of Doom came into my head.

"I got some news too." I smiled, changing the subject.

"What is it?" Tim questioned.

"Batman said that since my training has gone so well I can become a super hero, and he called me a few moments ago to tell me that I could go after the Legion, and they'd meet me there." I fibbed.

"Really?" Tim inquired, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yup. I'm gonna make my costume. Then lets head out." I grinned. I hated lying to Tim, but I needed to get my revenge, and a bigger problem was without my sleep, I wasn't thinking straight.

**Please review! hoped you enjoyed!**

**~Laces :D**

**L.L.A.P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay there is alittle bit more meat in this chapter. i tried hard. while i was writting this, i was backstage during my school musical, waiting for when it was my time to go on, so it may be a bit dramatic. i'm so very sorry if it is. Please tell me what you thing. hope you enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces :D**

K.B.T.L.O.D 14

"You seriously want to do this Liv?" Tim questioned. We were on a building in Gotham, ready to set out to attack Luthor and his Legion of Doom, but mainly Luthor. I wore my new costume. It was a bright green suit with blue gloves, blue boots, a blue mask, and a blue O in the center of the suit. Not to mention a random light bronze colored utility belt. my brown hair was put up into a high pony tail.

"Of course I don't seriously want to do this. I created a costume, I made an alias, and I went through vigorous training. This is something I seriously don't want to do." I explained. There was a long pause of silence.

"You're being sarcastic, right?" I gave Tim a look. "I'll take that as a yes."

"it should've been obvious." I muttered.

"Before we go, why Omega Girl?" he inquired, referring to the super hero name I had chosen.

"Because it is one of the few positive words in the English language that does not sound idiotic that starts with the letter O." I explained.

"Why an O?" Tim questioned.

"For Olivia. Y'know my name." I stated.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Tim." I sighed.

"Yah I know. You think you're ready, or you wouldn't be doing this." he answered quickly, but then raised an eyebrow like he realized something. "Does Bruce even know?" he inquired.

"Are you just gonna stand there and ask questions, or are we leaving?" I questioned, agitated. Tim looked hesitant.

"Liv, what if those memories of Luthor come back. You know how powerful he is." Tim stated.

"What memories? I relive what happened to me every night." I whispered.

"Liv…"

"You know, there was a time when I enjoyed dreaming. It was a time I could get away from the real world, and all its problems, and live out a fantasy. Now I dread night. I don't want to sleep because the moment I close my eyes he's there. Tormenting me. I may have acted tough when he kidnapped me, but Luthor knew that deep inside he terrified me. I won't have a peaceful nights sleep until I know that he's locked up." I explained.

"Liv, you're talking out of anger and sadness." Tim stated calmly.

"That's because I am! Now lets go!" I exclaimed. Tim flinched at my raised voice.

"Liv, the league said that the Legion might have been so easily located because it might be a trap. If it is you and I don't stand a chance, and I'm taking it that the league won't come to back us up because you lied to me about Batman knowing."

"So." I stated.

"So? So! So we could be killed! Honestly Olivia, you're sad, angry, and sleep deprived! You are in the worst state of mind right now!" he yelled.

"Fine. I can just leave with out you." I stated, flying into the sky, but then I felt a hand grab my foot.

"Liv, the League has a portal to your home almost completed. You'll be safer in your world where Luthor and the Legion of Doom are nothing but comic and cartoon characters." Tim explained.

"That's what I thought until I was kidnapped. What if it happens again Tim? What if whoever they send the next time hurts someone?!?"

"Liv…"

"I'm sorry Tim." I stated as I shook him off of my foot. "I have to do this." I whispered as I flew off.

**Please tell me what you think! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry. once again it's short. don't be mad at me!!!! i'm trying.**

K.B.T.L.O.D 15

I didn't know what I was thinking. I was running (or should I say flying) to a place filled with crazy mega powerful super villains that were most likely expecting an attack. In other words, I was screwed. That wasn't in my mind however. Only my hatred for Luthor. As I flew over the trees thinking of how Luthor ruined my life, I was getting more tired and tired. The more drowsy I got, the more the evil man started to fade away. Tim's voice was Luthor's replacement. His words to me before I stormed off. He was right. I wasn't in a healthy state of mind. I started to fly low, fatigued, and drifted onto a try, and landed o a branch. The ability to keep myself standing was fully diminished, and I didn't even have the energy to fly to the base of the tree. I laid on the branch and it felt like a pillow. (most likely because I didn't sleep for three days straight.) I softly drifted to sleep, and instead of nightmares, I had a dream. A true dream.

"_Olivia?"_

"_Mom?" I inquired. Out of a haze came my mom, closely followed by my dad. "Mom! Dad!" I ran up and hugged them tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again." I cried. _

"_shhh it's okay. We're here. You're not losing us." she smiled warmly. _

"_Yes. You are safe." my father stated, however they started to fade. _

"_NO! come back! Please don't leave me!" I exclaimed. This is where I expected to see Luthor show up and ruin it all. What surprised me was that he didn't. I was stuck in the darkness, awaiting the terrifying man, but instead heard a calm voice. A voice I hadn't heard for about eleven years. I was surprised that I remembered who the voice belonged to. _

"_I love you baby girl." it stated._

"_D… dad?" I stuttered. My actual dad? Not my adoptive one. _

"_Yes sweetie." he stated, his voice gentle and kind. _

"_I love you too. Always." another voice stated I knew that voice as my original mom. _

I could feel my eyes water and I snapped out of my dream by the branch I was lying in breaking. I landed hardly on the ground, forgetting the fact that I could fly. I then rubbed my butt tenderly,

"Ow." I muttered. I looked where I was headed to, then where I left Tim. "I'm going back." I said to myself, but before I could fly off, I was hit hard on the head, and everything went black.

**some of you people might be getting tired of this, but...**

**DUN DUN DUN....**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. this story is soon coming to a close. wow. this isn't the last chapter, but it's gettin' close. please enjoy, and review! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

K.B.T.L.O.D16

I woke up to find that both my hands and feet were encased in some sort of metal thingy (in lack of better words) and the metal thingys were attached to a giant machine. It looked very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. In front of me was Luthor. The man who was plaguing my dreams for three months finally in front of me, and I couldn't pond his face.

"Why hello there Olivia." he grinned evilly.

"Hey Luthor. Long time no see." I smiled.

"Nice costume. Blue and Green. What is the purpose of the mask?"

"I just really wanted one." I answered. "so… how 'bout you let me go and we can talk about your hatred towards Superman while eating cookies and drinking tea." I smiled.

"cute."

"thanks." Luthor obviously wasn't enjoying my sweet talk, and neither was I. this was the dude I wanted to beat the crap out of, but I knew that I had to try not to aggravate him for as long as he had me in his clutches. I lowered my voice to a more threatening tone.

"okay baldy listen, and listen good. Release me from whatever this is and I promise not to mess up that face that some comic fans consider cute. I personally don't see it though." I smirked. The words just fell out of my mouth. _what happened to the 'not aggravating him' plan? _I thought to myself.

"I'm surprised that you don't know what this machine is for." he laughed, even though he was clearly ticked by my comment.

"yes. You have me stumped, so what does it do?" I inquired,

"it will drain…"

"WAIT!" I cut him off. "I know what it does now! It's designed like the machine you made for Tala to resurrect Brainiac by draining her magic!" I exclaimed. I then muttered, "of course you miserably failed and ended up bring back Darkseid… hey what happened after that anyway?" I questioned.

"That's not important!" he snapped, then stated, "this machine is like the one I used on Tala, but with a few modifications. Your energy will be transferred to me."

"So you'll be thirteen again? Wasn't that a movie? No wait that's seventeen again. And you sir are definitely no Zac Efron." I smirked.

"No. I'll get your powers and feel young." he answered.

"well that's all good and well for you. So are these binds as strong the ones you used on Tala?"

"… yes." I smiled at his reply.

"Big mistake." I pushed my hands foreword, and ripped the metal off of my hands and feet like it was tin foil. "did my super strength slip your mind?" I inquired. Luthor stepped back a step and then sprinted to the door. I was faster then him however, and I pinned him to the wall, strongly gripping his shoulder.

"your image has been plaguing my dreams for the past three months. Three months that I haven't had a single peaceful nights rest. I would love to destroy you. With my abilities, I would be able to do it easily, and I highly doubt that anyone would miss you. With you gone, everything would actually be better. Destroying you would be the easiest and most enjoyable thing I would have ever done." Luthor looked at me filled with Terror. The tables were turned.

"But I won't. I was raised better then to stoop down to killing your slime." there was relief in Luthor's eyes and he grinned,

"I know you wouldn't kill me." I smiled back at him.

"I'll just do what I said I would if I got out. Your face won't be so pretty once I'm done with you." I punched Luthor in the gut, twisted his arm back to break his it, then punched him hard enough on the face to knock him out cold.

**LUTHOR GOT PWNED LOL!!!! sorry i had to. the entire reason she broke Luthor's arm was to get back at him for him ordering Metallo to attack and metallo breaking her arm. waaaaaaaaaaaay back in the horribly written first chapter. please enjoy and review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took me awhile to post this. Please enjoy and review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

K.B.T.L.O.D 17

"Okay so Luthor's out cold, I'm in a place filled with super villains, and I don't have any means of communication with the outside world. This is just great." I sighed, talking to myself. Suddenly I heard crawling around in the ventilation shafts and out squeezed Robin.

"Robin! How'd you find me!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"I trailed you, and then made my way to this place. I snuck into the ventilation system to get in." he explained.

"I'm so sorry that I yelled at you. You were right, about everything." I sighed.

"It's okay. But…"

"okay, we can't make this a long 'I'm sorry' conversation. We need to call in the league. Did you bring them with you?" I questioned. Tim let out a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck.

"sorry about that. I wasn't really thinking." he sighed.

"well, do you have any form of communication?" I inquired and Robin smiled.

"my cell phone." he said, taking it out of his pocket. As he opened it up I immediately frowned.

"Are you kidding me? Are you freaking KIDDING ME!" I exclaimed. "We're in a hide out filled with tons of villains and you have no bars here!!!" Tim sighed and handed me the phone.

"try flying around to get a reception." he instructed. I flew up and started waving the phone around.

"One bar. Two bars! Oh. Back to one bar. Two bars. Still two bars. Three bar… no two bars. Ugh!" I sighed. Suddenly the door handle started jiggling and Robin bolted behind the weird machine while I lifted up Luthor and placed some of his working goggles on him quickly. I stood behind Luthor, keeping him upright. In through the door walked Atomic Skull.

"Hey, are you done zapping the brat?" he questioned in an irritated voice.

"err…. Yes." I answered in a deeper voice.

"why isn't your mouth moving, and where is she?" he questioned skeptically.

"I gained her power and it disintegrated her. Now I can talk telepathically." I explained.

"gee, your voice sounds sort of different."

"this is how I sound in my mind! Do you have a problem with how I SOUND?!?" I exclaimed in an offended voice. Just then I shot some fire out of my hands to make it look like Luthor was shooting fire.

"NO! no of course not Mr. Luthor. You sound perfect! Very manly." he stated in a timid voice. I was trying not to laugh. I was putting on a grand performance.

" Good. Now leave me be! I'm still trying to get used to the little brat's abilities!" I exclaimed really getting into the character of Luthor. I was always good on stage.

"of… of course Mr. Luthor." Atomic Skull stuttered, running out of the room, closing the door behind him. I turned around to Tim, and he was cracking up.

"I am the great and powerful Oz!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Wow was that dude gullible." Tim smirked.

"you got that right." I grinned, as I dropped Luthor. However the door bursted open.

"Luthor sorry to disturb you, jus…" he trailed off as he noticed Robin and the girl who was supposedly dead with Luthor at her feet which would be me. Great.

"ooooooh we're ghost…" I moaned, but then sighed, "yah, you're not that much of an idiot." I quickly shot a flame of my hand, and it hit him square in the jaw. He didn't want to mess with me however, and sprinted out of the room.

"He's alerting everyone." Robin pointed out.

"then lets make a break for it!" I exclaimed, running out the door. A gut feeling was telling me that Tim and I were going to have to face a lot of people.

**I just have to say, that i liked making this chapter. mainly because i could throw a wizard of oz reference in there. by the way, i don't own wizard of oz either. hoped you enjoyed! please review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	18. Chapter 18

**hello people! this story is creeping closer and closer to the end, i just can't stand it! So far about three years in the making! Please enjoy this chapter, and review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces **

K.B.T.L.O.D 18

Have you ever heard of one of those movies where there was a giant "Epic Battle" just about to take place? Well, that's what I was preparing myself for. I knew that I had tons of awesome abilities, and I also had Tim's assistance, but how far was that really gonna get me? Tons of villains all gunning to destroy one person. Me. Part of me was excited, and the other part of me was saying

"_You idiot! All you have are some powers which, may I remind you, are not fully trained yet, and then you have Tim! Out of all the Batman episodes you watched, you know that the villains always seem to somehow capture him! You are walking into your death, and it's all your fault! No doubt that you'll get Tim killed too!" _I really hated my common sense. Not only did it have an attitude, but it made me feel dumb. Even though it was technically me. So I guess I just like beating myself up? But I don't. Yet my common sense does. So is my common sense really me? Wait, I'm getting off topic. The point was part of me wanted to fight, and the other part didn't. However there was no turning back. In front of me stood Bizarre.

"You little girl who tricked me." he stated with a frown on his face.

"Yup." I stated, punching him with my strength, sending him sailing. I then turned to Tim. "Remember, this isn't to fight, this is to get out. The less trouble the meet the better." I explained, and he nodded his head. We ran through the halls, and were quickly met by Killer Frost, Cheetah, and Giganta.

"Great. Now I'm the only dude here." Tim sighed. Killer Frost shot a beam of ice straight at Tim which I quickly melted with my fire. However as I was doing that, Cheetah tackled me from the side while Giganta went at Tim. She was pretty much useless though because she couldn't grow. Tim was having a difficult time taking her down however. She most likely had been training. Cheetah slashed me across the check, but then looked at me in shock. I felt my cheek and the scratch was gone. I healed myself. Using Cheetah's shock as an advantage, I swiftly socked her in the face. Killer Frost encased me in ice, but I quickly burned through it, and punched her with a flaming fist. I was about to help Tim when he exclaimed,

"No! I got her!" I had a feeling that he just didn't want to admit that a girl had to save him from being hurt by another girl. He was such a guy. Tim finally managed to gain the upper hand, and knocked her out cold.

"your ego good?" I questioned, and Tim gave me a glare, but it was a joking one. He lifted up a phone out of Giganta's pocket.

"There's bars here." he smiled, and I grinned back.

"quick, call Batman." as he started to dial, Sinestro, and Toyman came running around the corner.

"I'll hold them off." I stated. I quickly deflected Toyman's exploding play Nerf gun bullets, making it blow up in his face, and then moved to Sinestro, who was very difficult.

"hey Batman, it's Robin. We really need back up." he paused. "Liv and I." he paused again. "The super villain hide out." he then moved the speaker a bit farther away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf from the yelling on the line. "Settle down! It was her idea! I told her not to do it." Robin explained.

"Yah! Sorry Bats!" I exclaimed, hoping he heard me.

"Liv says sorry." Tim stated then paused. "With Giganta's cell phone." a moment passed, then he stated, "I'm talking to you, and Liv is trying to hold back Sinestro and Toyman."

"Yeah! I COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP OVER HERE!" I exclaimed. _Hurry up Tim! We just need Backup! _I thought in frustration.

"K bye!" Tim stated, hanging up the phone, then throwing a freezing Batarang at Toyman.

"What'd he say?" I inquired while fighting Sinestro.

"He said that J'onn should be beaming down reinforcements." Tim answered. Just then Superman, Green Lantern, and Flash appeared. Green Lantern quickly shot Sinestro while the villain was concentrating on me. Sinestro quickly passed out.

"Finally some help!" Tim grinned. I hung my head low.

"I'm in a lot of trouble, aren't I?" I sighed.

"we'll talk about once we get back to the watch tower." Superman stated in a serious voice.

"But right now since we're here, we'll just start kicking bad guy butt!" Flash grinned running off into a random hall way. The five of us did some serious damage to the Legion of Doom, and we had the authorities to pick them up in no time flat. now I had to face the real battle. Explaining my actions to the league.

**Phone conversations. gotta love 'em! Liv's in trouble. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know it's short. DON'T KILL ME!!! *hides behind computer***

K.B.T.L.O.D 19

We rendezvoused at Bruce's mansion, and I knew that I had some serious explaining to do.

"Why did you…" Superman started, but Tim cut him off.

"Before you start, you should know that she was really sleep deprived." Tim stated defensively.

"Sleep deprived? For how long?" Batman questioned.

"Three days, and before that it was on and off." I sighed. The hardened faces of the men seemed to fade. "Look. I know what I did was wrong. All I could think of was finishing Luthor. He always kept me awake because he was terrifying my dreams, so I gave up on sleeping all together. I lied to Tim, and I know that was wrong. He tried to talk me out of attacking them, but I ran away. On my way… this may sound weird, but I fell asleep in a tree, and got my common sense back. However, before I could get back to Tim I got hit on the head by who I'm guessing was Luthor, and that was how it went. I'm sorry." I sighed, lowering my head.

"Next time you should consult with us before going after someone." Superman stated.

"I understand."

"But on a high note, you really kicked butt!" Flash smiled. "What do you call yourself?"

"Omega Girl." I grinned.

**Sorry for the shortness. it's not short it's FUNSIZED!!!! anyway... hope you enjoyed!!! Please review! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy!!! :D**

K.B.T.L.O.D 20

I couldn't believe how quickly time flew. From how it started, to how it ended. Everything was crazy, and fun, and terrifying all at the same time. There I stood, in the watch tower, ready to go home. Home. The word used to mean my small rancher in Hatfield where there were tons of woods and fields. Now it seemed to mean Bruce's Mansion in the city. I knew that it was going to be a big transition. That includes me no longer being a cartoon, and being all flesh, and well… a bit more detailed I guess.

"I'm going to miss ya." Tim sighed.

"It'll be alright." I grinned.

"I wonder what you're parents are doing." Flash stated.

"They're probably panicking and worrying themselves silly over me. I have a lot of explaining to do." I explained. Not seeing my parents for over three months was weird. I was always used to seeing them. The portal was up and running.

"Bye guys. I'll never forget what happened." I smiled, even though I was trying to hold back tears. It was like I was leaving one life, then going into another. No longer was I Dallas Elizabeth Bale or Omega Girl. I was just back to being plain old comic book nerd Olivia Tallang Wolfe. I looked back one more time, then stepped through the portal.

"Are there any questions with the homework." Ms. Ho stated.

_Wait. What? _I looked around to notice my friend Dani next to me and I was in my school desk. No time passed. Even though I was there for months everything stayed the same. It was just how it was before Joker showed up. I looked down at my note book to notice there was a note on it. It said:

_Hey Liv! If there is any problem here and we're low on people, don't be surprised if you're beamed up to help. It may happen. Hope everything works out in your dimension._

_~ Flash_

_P.S Tim says hi._

I knew that I wasn't dreaming, but what about my powers? I looked down at the paper in front of me. I instantly calculated the answers to all the problem in less then a minute. I had them here too!

The moment I got home I immediately hugged my parents, then watched Justice League Final Frontier. It was good, but not as good as the adventure I had. There is of course more to this story. New people are met along the way, and of course I got beamed up multiple times. But this is my origin. How I got started into the hero business and dimensional travel. I am Olivia Tallang Wolfe. And I am still living my adventure.

**This is NOT the end. there's a chapter after this!!!!!!!!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	21. Chapter 21

**Now this is the last chapter!!! yah!!!**

K.B.T.L.O.D. 21

I got my paper back, and had a double take at my grade. It had a big red F stamped onto it. The bell rung, and I was about to walk out of the room when my teacher called me over.

"Olivia, I want to talk to you." I walked over to him and questioned,

"Yes?"

"I think you forgot the part when this is something that really happened. I didn't want a fictional adventure. I wanted a real one. Plus some of your spelling, grammar, and vocabulary were very off." he stated.

"Vocabulary? What are you talk about?" I inquired. My teacher picked up the paper, and read a passage from it.

"I woke up to find that both my hands and feet were encased in some sort of metal thingy (in lack of better words) and the metal thingys were attached to a giant machine." he quoted and I gave him a quizative look. "the worst word you could use in an essay is thingy."

"But I said 'in lack of better words.'" I debated.

"You could have used, contraption, binding, you could have even lied a bit and said that they were chains, but thingy's? No." he scolded. I sighed, and then stated,

"So can I go to lunch?"

"Fine. But remember, in the future you can't always live in a fantasy world." I nodded my head, then walked out of the room. In a second though, I was beamed into the watch tower.

"Liv, we need your help. Granny Goodness is terrorizing Metropolis and we need back up." Mr. Terrific stated.

"I'm on it." I smiled, getting into my suit. _I seem to be doing just fine living in a Fantasy world._

**The end? no just the begining. there is a somewhat sequal to this, Story that popped into my mind, then there is the third book called, Reunion, then there's Clio and Clara the last book. I hope you guys liked the story!!! :D Please review!!!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	22. Author's Note

**Okay… so… the author's note for Kidnapped by the Legion of Doom. Wow. It's so sad. I've been working on this story for three years, and now it's finally done. It makes me teary eyed. I have a big thanks list to people cheering me on.**

**My cousin Lex (not Luthor), My cousin Kylie, My friend Dani, My Teacher Ms. Ho, DC comics, DCAU, My dad because lets face it, without him I would have no love of superheroes, my friend Ladybug, Crazy About Survivor, KeeperOfComics, Smacked-Gurl-94, Sparrow, Diamond Gargoyle, StormyNightengale, JLMischief, Avitala, Chickie Babie, Cherry-Anne Sponge, Tomorrow's Whisper of Sorrow, SilverRaindrops6, only-one-of-my-kind-7, Anime Fan Team, precious92, carez123, RoXaS707, bezerkoid, FireFox Vixen, snow246, and Luna of the Night Eclipse. Wow. A lot of people are so nice. :D**

**Thank you all for reading, and if I forgot your name I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed!!!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


End file.
